Epiphany
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Sequel to 'Beast in Human Form.' Aiden, now a teenager, lives his life as the son of Yuuki and Zero. One day, a girl came into class but who is she? And who's her mother? Ashley wants revenge on Yuuki and Zero for making them forget her only son. Will she get it? Or will her son stop her? mentions of ZeroXYuuki ZeroXOC murder, blood
1. Chapter 1: Poor Thing

This is the sequel to "Beast In Human Form"

Plot: Aiden, now a teenager, lives his life as the son of Yuuki and Zero. One day, a girl came into class but who is she? And who's her mother? Ashley wants revenge on Yuuki and Zero for making them forget her only son. Will she get it? Or will her son stop her?

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

**Epiphany**

**Chapter 1**

Class was boring. No matter to the subject, the classes were so boring. Nothing ever interested him. The teen referred to was Aiden Kiryuu. He was in class, holding his head up and doodling in his notebook. It wasn't like he needed to pay attention, his career was already set for him as a hunter; vampire hunter to be more precise.

While his mother argued this constantly with his father, his father was putting his foot down at this situation. Every night, he'd listen to his father and mother argue about what will he do with his life, but it seemed pointless to put his ten cents in. Though he couldn't blame her, she was a pureblood queen after all.

But he knew he wasn't a prince, he just didn't want to confront them about it.

The door of the classroom opens and a girl with brown hair walks in. It was long and looked thick. The girl was obviously not asian in any way full caucasian. Her skin was fair, her eyes were round and with a round face. She was wearing a day class uniform and was accompanied by the woman he knew to be secretary of the school.

"Excuse us, we have a new exchanged student from the states." The secretary says to the teacher.

"Oh?" The teacher says, looking at the girl and nodded, "very well, please introduce yourself to the class."

The girl raises her eyebrow at the teacher and turns to the secretary, who spoke in English for her. Aiden raised his eyebrow at this. She even looked too young to be in high school. There was no way she was a student here. Then again, this was an English class so maybe she was just advanced in English subject?

"Oh...hi, My name is Ana-May Matics." She says, making the students laugh a bit. Ana was far from amused. "Excuse me," she turns to the secretary, "but why is my name funny?"

"It's...just how your name sounds dear."

"Now students quiet," the teacher barks and the students hushed. "Now Ana, why don't you take a seat and I'll continue with the lesson." He says, pointing to a seat in front of him and the girl goes over and sits. "Now students what is..."

...

"So...Ana-May, that's it right?" A boy approaches her. Ana blinks in innocence and nods. "Yes."

"Cute name for a very cute girl." He says, leaning in to her, making the girl blush. "Uh, you shouldn't get so close to me. It's not proper."

"Aww, even she has a accent! It's so adorable!" The guy says. Ana did have an accent; an English one. She bites on her lower lip and looks away, "you should leave me alone."

There was three guys surrounding her and even some of the other female students were trying to defend her, but the guys wouldn't listen to her. A girl by the name of Nami looks over to Aiden and says, "you're part of the discipline committee right? Help her!"

Aiden looks over, a book in his hand as he looks down and sees the kid looking up, while she looked frighten, her blue eyes said, "no." Aiden doesn't say anything, merely watches from a distance.

"So why don't we go to my dorm and watch some anime together? So that you can know our culture a bit better?" One of the guys asks as he cups the girls cheek seductively. Aiden begins to step down on the stairs when he notices the girl grabbing the kid's wrist that cupped her cheek and in one swift move, uses his weight and tosses him over her body and take out the other two guys, making them collide into each other.

Aiden was amazed at this and when the girl was brushing her hands together, she was smirking. "My mum always said never to listen to teenage boys...all they use to think with are they tiny dicks."

So much for cute and innocent. This girl was-

Ana-May gets up and with her books, skips out of the room, humming some tune.

Lavendar-blue eyes look over and sees the guys, looking defeated.

* * *

"Aiden dear, how was your day?" His mother, Yuuki asks him. His mom has long brown hair that was long enough to pass her bottom and she wore a light green sweater and a skirt that was yellow, wearing an apron that was of a cat and it was pink. The boy looked rather unamused, "mom, you're not making dinner are you?"

"Oh hush! My cooking is great!" Yuuki says, huffing a bit.

Sniffing the air a bit, the blonde asks, "what's burning?"

"Huh? Oh no! My meatloaf!" She says, running back in the kitchen where smoke was starting to come from and before he knew it, the fire alarm was going off.

_'Five seconds since coming home, that was a new record, most days, I wish I had a mother who can cook.'_ Aiden thinks to himself and walks to the stairs, "I'll just make something later or wait till dad gets home." He shouts and headed to his room.

"Aiden wait-" Yuuki shouts but when she heard the door shut, she sighs, _'He's more and more like his father everyday...and looks more and more like her every second.' _She thinks to herself and puts her hand on her hip. The sound of the pot of soup over boiling and the lid being lifted up by the foam of the liquid being lifted made the woman panic.

"How is this even possible?!" Yuuki shouts as she starts to panic and trying to save her family's dinner.

Being able to hear everything, he pulls out his phone and text his father to get take out before he came home that evening.

* * *

Deep in the shadows of the small town outside of Cross Academy, blood splattered walls lined with brick lead down a narrow alleyway. Bodies laid waste as they turned to dust. A tall male, looking frighten backs his way to the end of the alley.

"Please!"

The figure creepied forward, cracking fist echoed. A black coat covered the figure, soul piercing glares attack the low level vermin known as vampire. The sound of boots could be heard with each step.

"Have mercy!"

The figure stops when it approach the whimpering man. Not a second later, was he vampire backhanded forcefully against the wall. "Shut up!"

Leaning forward, the cloaked figure grabs hold of the vampire's collar and lifts him up, holding him against the cold. "Listen and listen well. You are nothing more then scum of the earth and I plan to get rid every single one of you who get in my way, do you hear me?" The voice was obviously a woman's. "But before I do that, I'm looking for someone. I believe that you know her are your precious 'queen'." She says, still holding him up and with one hand, digs in her coat pocket an pulls out the photo of Yuuki Kuran, looking as presage as ever. "Now tell me where I can find her."

"You're just a human- ACK!" The vampire says, lifted up some and then slammed against the wall, hard, making the back of his head bleed. "WRONG ANSWER!"

"I don't know-"

"Don't get me that crap." The tormentor says, taking her right fist and punching the vampire to the ground. When the vampire was face-down on the ground, the woman digs her boots on his back and presses her weight on it, making him wither. "You must have some idea where I can find the bitch, tell me and you might live." She says, this time in her native language, English.

"I don't know! No one from the Council has heard anything of the Kurans." The vampire pleads.

"What about Kaname Kuran?"

"He died many years ago!"

Sighing a bit, the woman let's him down, removing her foot from his back. "Looking like you will have to suffer then." She says, grabbing him by the ankle and dragging him into the shadows of the alley, the man screaming for help but was silence with a shot to the head.

Walking out of the alleyway, the woman, revealed to have dark brown hair and blue eyes that screamed anger. Her steps were loud as each heel click the brick road. She had an aura that read 'don't fuck with me' and the appearance of a furious tiger who'd been let out of the cage.

The tiger had two people who she wanted to wring their necks.

Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Kuran.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed ^_^

Please Review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: No Place like the Past

Welcome back to Epiphany

This chapter will feature mostly Ashley and what has happened to her in her past and why she is the way she is now. If you don't like OC stories, or chapters, then please skip it and wait till I have the next chapter posted.

To **Lady** **Syndra**: Then you're really not going to like her in this chapter. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **kawaihana**: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

**Epiphany**

**Chapter 2**

The night brought rain that evening. Ashley walked into the small apartment she was renting during her stay in Japan. Walking in, tossing her keys on the small table by the door, she removes her coat and hangs it up.

A crack of thunder light up the dark room, making the woman turn her attention to the window that had a view of the streets of the small town. Going over, she looks out. Pass the droplets of rain and through the mist, she was able to see the street lights down five stories, and the street paved with brick.

_'Much like home.'_ Ashley thought to herself. Crossing her arms over her chest and shivers a bit. Since that day, she'd always felt cold. Even now, she wore a long sleeve white sweater with a turtle neck and black jeans. Staring out the window, she couldn't help but think back to a simpler time.

_Five Years Ago, in London England_

_Ashley was getting used to living in England. After some unlawfully things that happened in the U.S, she was thankful that she and her family could get out while they could before it became an imitate war-zone. The United States they once knew was now destroyed by nuclear bombs. However that was only recently and since then, only handful of Americans got out. Before the nuclear bombs, there were many riots in city streets due to political issues. _

_Due to their career choices, finding a job was actually good for the family. Ashley had an uncover officer for the underground workings in London. Due to her knowledge of the low lives and knowing how to fight hand-to-hand combat along with knowledge of gun and weapon use, she became a detective in her own right. Her husband, Anthony, worked as mortician, like his father did and so on. Having his own practice was hard at first but soon built up. Their daughter, Aisley, was a child when she came to London so she adapted to the culture fairly easier than her parents, even developing a bit of an accent. _

_Today was Ashley's day off, something that was rare nowadays. She was spending it with her daughter, making a red velvet cake for her husband, for his birthday was today and red velvet was his favorite, along with cream cheese icing. At the moment, she was on the phone as she was on the phone, balancing a bowl of cake mix in her hands. _

_"Well honey, you said you'd come home early tonight." Ashley says over the phone. The sound of cartoons could be heard and was making Ashley hard to hear her husband on the other side of the line. _

_"I know, but a new body just came in and it's going to be a long evening for everyone here." Anthony's voice was low. _

_Ashley frowns a bit, knowing that he had a job to do and was glad that he did work, most men nowadays were so lazy, like her father was when she was a child. "Okay, well you're off tomorrow right?"_

_A groan was heard over the line and Ashley knew what that meant. "Are you serious? It'll be Christmas soon!"_

_"And that's why I'm working, so that I could get the week off without worry for cash."_

_"Yeah I understand, well don't overwork yourself okay?" Ashley says, sighing in defeat. _

_"Okay I won't. I love you Ashley."_

_"I love you too." Ashley said, not realizing that it would be her last time talking to her husband. "Oh wait dear, you want to talk to Aisley." She says. _

_"Of course." Ashley went over to the tv and turn it off. It was some Christmas special that cam on every year and while the nine-year old was numbing her mind, she snapped out of it when her mother turn off the idiot box. _

_"HEY!"_

_"You're father wants to talk to you."_

_Aisley gets up and takes the phone and while she was talking to her father, Ashley rushes over to the kitchen and starts to pour the cake mix in the pans and popping them in the oven. _

_..._

_A few hours later, after the cake; decorated with cream cheese icing and some red and green sprinkles, Ashley decided to take Aisley to visit her father at the morgue where he worked. It was a distance from their house in the rows, but it wasn't too bad of a walk. Holding a cake in one hand and holding her daughter's hand in the other, they ventured to the morgue, passing through the city and through the crowds of people. While it was Christmas time, it looked more like rainy weather with some bits of snow in the ground and the occasional patches of ice on the side-walk. _

_When they reached the morgue, Ashley sensed something was really off right away. Nothing was official until a man, knocking the cake out of Ashley's hand. _

_"HEY JACKASS!" Ashley shouted, not liking to cuss in front of Aisley but that was just rude. That was when she noticed the blood on him. Her eyes widen as she held her daughter close to her. _

_The man never heard her but that didn't mean that Ashley wouldn't hurry and get her child to safety if she needed to fight the man. _

_When they reached the morgue, the place looked to be in a panic. Someone has screamed and all the employees looked terrified, someone was on the phone, trying to contact the authorities. _

_"What's going on mummy?" Aisley asks, looking up at her mother. _

_"I don't know dear, but I'll find out." She says, motioned her daughter to sit down as she went to ask what was going on. No one would really answer her, until a co-worker of Anthony's went over to Ashley and said, "I know this isn't protocol and all, but...there isn't no better way to explain unless you saw for yourself." He says, leading Ashley down to the basement, where her husband examined bodies. _

_Walking down, Ashley's skin became colder and colder, and it wasn't from the freezers. "Before you continue, I think I should warn you that it is gruesome, but considering your profession...you may have seen something like this before."_

_Ashley takes a breath and looked in horror...she went passed the man and saw a murder scene. Her husband laid on the ground, a hole through his chest as his blood covered the ground. Blood splattered the walls, including one of a framed photo of their family. _

_Tears burned in her eyes as she walked in, around the body and for once, she felt sick looking at such a scene. Normally, she'd just view it as what she learned in college, but this was her husband. He was dead! This was his murder!_

_"NERDY!" Ashley shouts and covers her mouth, falling to her knees and crying her eyes out. Her best friend and love was dead. Aisley wouldn't have her father in her life anymore. Her family was destroyed. _

_But she wasn't going to take this laying down and crying._

_..._

_It took some months, but the woman was able to track down the man who'd murdered her husband. According to her late husband's last report, the body was pale and looked dead, no pulse but the arms were limp, not stiff, as normal dead bodies were. It seemed that as he was writing down in his report, the body got up, made a fist-sized hole through the man's chest, missing his heart and ripped out his arms and dropped her husband's body to die of blood lost and to die in agony. _

_Of course Aisley knew nothing of this or of what her mother was doing now. _

_Walking into an underground bar, Ashley waited as she spots her suspect, the man from the report had a photo of his body, part of the report, and the man matched. Looking at him now, Ashley knew that this man wasn't human. _

_He was with some bitch, trying to either get laid or fed, sometimes both in vampire-cases. This wasn't the first time dealing with vampires. In society nowadays, it was normal to see a vampire on the streets, so that was where she worked. The department to underground business and her job was to solve mysterious cases, like most detectives, but her speciality was supernatural beings. _

_Vampires were just number two of the people she'd normally dealt with. (Three being werewolves and one being witches/wizards). The suspect started to leave and so, Ashley trailed after him, locked and loaded. _

_The vampire and his snack headed through an alleyway, in which was easy to cut off in front of him. She stood, wearing a long brown coat and black pants, her hands in her pockets and looking dead in her eyes. _

_"What do you want?" The vampire asks. "A threesome?" He says, somewhat drunk. _

_"Hey bitch, go get your own tail! He's all mine." The whore says. _

_In response, Ashley pulls out her gun, the anti-vampire weapon known as 'Death Lily.' "Bitch you better get away from the monster now." She says in a calm voice, taking off the gun's safety off. _

_Of course the hooker started running for her miserable life but when the vampire turned to leave, Ashley shoots him in the back. The dark alley lite up as a light flickered on. The detective didn't hit any major organs, merely a flesh wound but painful as hell. The vampire fell down, face first in a puddle of water. The woman walks over to him and turns the vampire over. _

_The man opened his eyes, revealing red eyes. _

_"What do you want you blood brad!?"_

_"Shut up!" Ashley shouts, grabbing his throat. Over the years, she'd been training and was physically stronger. Her college years were filled with drills and self endurance (she noticed she gained weight but didn't know where it came from and wanted to lose it). "Were you at the Morgue a few months ago?"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't ignore my question. Were you, or were you not there?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Why were you there? What was your purpose?" She asks threateningly, increasing her grip on the man's throat. _

_"I was ordered to kill that man," he says. _

_Ashley knew her husband better than anyone, he had a kind heart and was a giving person. Who would want him dead? It wasn't like it was his fault that his clients were dead, like how some people blamed doctors who try to save many lives as they could. "Who ordered it?"_

_"I'm not supposed to-"_

_"WRONG ANSWER! TELL ME WHO ORDERED YOU TO DO THAT!"_

_"THE QUEEN!"_

_"THAT'S BULLSHIT! THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND DOESN'T EVEN-"_

_"Not of England! Of vampires! She wanted the man dead but I don't know why. I just took orders and got paid!" The vampire says. _

_Ashley saw the truth in her victim's eyes and she pulls back, letting him go and heading off. The vampire turns and feeling himself recover, goes after Ashley. "YOU BITCH!"_

_Without second thought, Ashley pulls the trigger and shoots the vampire in the head, making him turn to dust instantly. _

_..._

Ashley blinks from the flashback and yawns a bit. Her phone starts to go off, someone calling her. She pulls out her cellphone, not recognizing the number right away and answers.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, Mrs. Matics, I calling to tell you that you have a meeting with my top hunter tomorrow evening, around seven? At __Banrekiryukodo." _

"That sounds right. Thank you Cross-san for this meeting. It is very important that I talk to him," Ashley says, in Japanese.

_"Yes, I received the noticed for this a week ago but haven't been able to reply soon and I apologize for this." _

"You're fine. I had to get settled myself and my child in your academy before I continued any further." Ashley says, crossing her legs, her right over her left, as she looked at her nails.

_"Yes well if there isn't anything else I can do for you."_

"No you're fine, thank you for doing this for me Cross-san. Goodnight." Ashley says, hanging up and puts her phone in front of her. She laughs some, but it was more of a chuckle and with a hint of emptiness in her eyes, it was obvious that her thoughts were good. Opening her phone, she pulls out a file she had saved for many years and after gaining her memories of her son, she knew many things.

She would never see her son again.

She was here in Japan for one thing; revenge.

The file she pulls up was a newspaper article featuring the Queen herself, Yuuki, and a small boy in her arms. The caption read, _"The Vampire Queen and her son greeting the public."_

_'Yuuki Kuran, you will rue the day you crossed my path.' _Ashley thought to herself as she looked at the photo and saw her baby boy, about two or three years old, being held by the bitch. _'First my son and then my husband? I will have my vengeance if its the last thing I do!'_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading.

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty Women & Kiro

Hello and welcome to 'Epiphany.'

Today's chapter will feature a new character and the return of Zero Kiryuu! The New character is an OC I made up last night because I thought that Aiden needed this to compliment him.

To** kawaihana**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Lady Syndra**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **SquishPenguin12**: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

**Epiphany**

**Chapter 3**

Aiden patrolled the school campus, like he was supposed to do but would normally bail out because he hated staying up all night. He never felt comforted by the darkness, ever since he was little. He wasn't of the dark; that ended when he was younger and his father forced him to sleep without a night-lite for years.

Aiden was more of a day person.

That and the vampires didn't dare to come out during the day; something about having sensitive eyes apparently. Of course his parents loved the night-time. His mother was practically up all hours of the night so when he was up, she knew. Also, parents do realize something about night-time 'activities.'

Their kid can hear them!

He stops over to some trees and sits down on the grass, pulling out his cellphone and starts browsing; nothing particular, just going through social media websites and seeing of anyone was still up.

Nope. Which would make sense since most humans weren't up at three in the morning. The only reason he was up was to make sure that night class students wouldn't dare bite attack day students while they slept.

A boy walks over to him, wearing a night class uniform but it was different. It was a black tee-shirt with a white school vest and white dress shorts. "Onii-sama! whatcha doing up still?" He asks. His name was Kiro, his younger (half) brother. He was only 11 years old. Kiro had his mother's hair and his mother's eye shape, and his father's eye color. Many of the night class call him 'Prince Kiro-Chan' because he was "adorable as a girl." Aiden wouldn't deny it and often teases him about it. He was short like his mother and often pouted, even wore clothes his mother picked out beside his school uniform which made him look a doll most of the time.

Aiden reaches up and pinches his cheek, "nothing baby brother!" He says, making the younger wince in pain and upset. Aiden let him go and puts his phone away, giving his attention to his brother. The younger boys eyes start to water a bit.

"You're a meanie!"

"Saying stuff like that will make everyone think you're a girl." Aiden says, motioning for him to sit next to him, which the younger obeyed. He crosses his legs and leans on his brother, wanting him to put his arm around the boy.

Aiden frowns at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Kiro asks innocently.

"Stop...snuggling to me. It's weird." He says, pushing him off him. Ever since they were little, Kiro wanted Aiden all to himself. He'd always sneak in his room and try to sleep through the day with him when Aiden wanted to get up and run around like any kid. Kiro was only four, about five years younger than him and while Aiden was protective, he never expected Kiro to be so...clingy. Then again, Kiro was always a 'momma's boy.'

"No it's not! I love you!" Kiro says, puffing his cheeks out childishly.

"That makes you gay and into incest." Aiden says, sounding annoyed. He loved his brother, but not like _that._ Obviously Kiro needed to get away from the anime, it's putting bad thoughts in the younger one's head.

"Now that's just mean! You know mom approves of us."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does! Remember when we were little and she always said that we'd make a cute couple." Kiro says, remembering always being around his Onii-sama, following him like a lost puppy and always playing with him in their playroom.

"I'm pretty sure she was only messing around with us." Aiden says, correcting him and popping the imaginary bubble his baby brother produced in his little mind. The boy looked disappointed but something popped in his head. "Nah uh, mommy's parents were brother and sister!"

"That's still incest no matter how you see it Kiro. You're mother was a product of incest, that isn't something history should repeat now should it?" Aiden says, getting up and started to walk off. Kiro blinks and tilts his head, noticing how he says 'his' mother...not 'their' mother. They had the same mom and dad..didn't they? After all, they are brothers.

* * *

Sometime the next morning, Aiden was up, making breakfast for himself and Zero since Yuuki and Kiro would normally be asleep. Zero would be up any minute now but Aiden was a morning person. He didn't mind making food for himself, in fact it was one of the things him and his father had in common.

Aiden was making some scrambled eye and had some bread with cheese in the toaster along with some water to drink. The teenager was wearing his school uniform but over it was a plain apron that was a beige color. He didn't want to get anything on his clothes because he'd get in trouble with teachers for being 'sloppy.'

"Morning Onii-sama." Aiden frowned his brows, turning around and seeing his brother, rubbing his eyes sleepily and wearing his pajamas that was a two piece button-up top with bottoms.

"Kiro? What are you doing up? It's late for you." Aiden says, as he went over to his brother.

"I wanted to see you off to classes. I never get to anymore," Kiro says, yawning a bit and squinting his eyes. "Why is it so bright?"

"Because you're used to seeing the dark." Aiden chuckles and puts his hand on the younger one's head. Having Yuuki's hair meant having soft locks that would sometimes wave a bit. Aiden had thick hair, but it felt like silk and was more like Zero's.

Aiden goes over to the pan of eggs, turning off the stove and says, "go sit down and I'll bring you some food." He says, dividing up the eggs three ways between himself, Kiro and Zero.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard. Kiro went to his seat and in the doorway, was one Zero Kiryuu. He looked more muscular and with stubble on his jawline. He wore a long sleeve off-white shirt and sweat pants since he would be off until later in the evening. "Morning Aiden." Zero says and looks over at Kiro, surprised. "Kiro? What are you doing up?" He asks his youngest son.

"I wanted to spend some time with Onii-sama." Kiro says. Zero didn't say anything because Ichiru was like that with him at that age. Aiden looks over to his dad, giving him the _'talk-to-him'_ look he'd usually get from Yuuki sometimes.

"Kiro, you understand why Aiden and I are up this early right?" Zero asks.

"Yep, Aiden goes to class and you go to work." Kiro replies cutely, as if he was a girl and was cozying up to daddy.

"And you being a vampire means that you can't do some things that Aiden can do, and vice-versa." Zero says sternly.

"But what about you? You're a vampire, how come you can go in daylight?" Kiro asks.

"Well, because I'm a different type of vampire and the sunlight doesn't bother me that much. Besides Aiden and I give each other company before going out separate ways for the day." Zero explains. He loves his sons, but explaining things was hard to do.

Aiden puts the plates down in front of his father and brother and goes over to his plate and starts to eat standing up, being in a hurry. Once he was finished in record time, Aiden took off his apron, threw his plates in the sink and runs out the door, waving his family bye.

Zero sighs a bit, "that boy...just like me when I was his age," he says, eating his food. Kiro looks at his father, kicking his feet a bit in his seat and asks, "hey dad, is Aiden..my brother?"

"Of course he is. Why do you ask?" Zero says, narrowing his lavender eyes at the child.

"Well, he said something last night...something about our mom being only my mom...what does that mean?" Kiro asks.

Zero swallows his food forcefully and sighs, "Aiden is your half-brother." Zero admits.

"What's half-brother mean?" Kiro asks.

"Well Kiro, it takes two people to make a baby, well Aiden's biological mother isn't your mother. Your mother does love Aiden like her own and Aiden thinks of your mother as his, Aiden isn't full blood. He's mine son, but not your mother's." Zero tries to explain.

"So what happened to Aiden's mommy?"

Zero sighs a bit, lowering his head as he placed his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers in says, "we met when we were younger...and she was beautiful. Every time I see Aiden, I always see her in him. But she was American and eventually went back home. She couldn't take Aiden with her...now I think she lives with a new husband and has another kid." Zero says to Kiro. The boy looked a bit sadden. By the way his father described it, it sounded like Aiden's mom didn't want Aiden at all. What kind of parent didn't want their child?

"I didn't know." Kiro says, lowering his head.

"Aiden doesn't know anything about it so I need you to keep it a secret from him." Zero says sternly.

Kiro gives his father a questionable look, "if it's a secret, then why did you tell me then?" He asks.

"Because I know that if Aiden finds out, it'll be because of you, and it he does, you'll be grounded and won't spend time with him." Zero says, calmly, taking another bite of breakfast.

"Wha!? Daddy! That isn't fair!" Kiro says, putting his arms on the table and slumping in position. Zero smirks a bit, his youngest son taking after his mother a lot. When his plate was cleared, Zero got up and took his and his son's plate and puts them in the sink. "Alright, come on, you've been up long enough Kiro." He says, taking his son's hand and makes him get up.

"Aww I don't wanna go back to bed!" Kiro says, pouting.

"No buts, you have class later today." Zero says, and when the brown haired boy started to drag his feet, Zero lifts him up and puts him over his shoulder.

"Put me down daddy! You know I'm scared of heights!" Kiro says as Zero began to climb the stairs.

"Not until you get in bed." Zero says, teasing his son a bit. He knew that if Kiro didn't get sleep, Yuuki would be on his case. Not to mention, Kiro was cranky when he was tired.

* * *

Sometime later that day, Aiden returned from his classes, looking exhausted as always. Not because classes were hard, they were just mentally draining. Usually around this time, he would be greeted by his mom, but today, his father was still at home, and looked like he was about to head out. He wore a plain coat and a button up tee-shirt with some dress pants and nice shoes.

"Hey dad? Have a meeting today?" Aiden asks in a yawn.

"Yeah, some representative from the Hunter's association in Europe wishes to meet up with me. One of their top hunters apparently." Zero says, getting his bloody rose with him, always precaution. "So while I'm gone, make you're brother something to eat. Your mother is having a meeting with the council about some issues that's been happening." Zero states.

"Issues?" Aiden asks.

"Some vampires, low-lives, have been getting murdered left and right and while I think it's fine, unfortunately it is a issue because they fear for their lives so there going to discuss a few things." Zero says, grabbing his keys and looks over to the boy. "Watch Kiro for classes in a few hours, make sure that he-"

"Takes his blood tablets. I will." Aiden says. He was always two steps ahead of everyone.

"Okay, I'll be back later." Zero says, heading out and leaving his boys alone.

Aiden goes upstairs and figuring that he'd have some time to get some homework done and some time to himself for a change, he walks past his brother's room, seeing a light on, he opens the door and sees the boy watching an anime. "Kiro-"

"It's not what it looks like!" Kiro says. He was laying stomach first with a blanket on his head, covering his back. He sat straight up when his brother brusted in.

Aiden looks over to the TV and saw the anime 'Black Butler' and it was the scene in which Sebastian, the demon butler, was seducing a nun. The teenager groans a bit, not because he didn't watch this sort of thing, he did, but because his brother had gone in his room and was taking his stuff again. Not to mention if their mom saw Kiro watching thing, she'll kill Aiden.

"Kiro turn this off." Aiden says sternly. But then, he turned his attention the the anime and slowly, but surely, began to watch it with his brother.

* * *

Zero walks in to the dark lite restaurant where he was suppose to meet this 'hunter.' He goes over to an empty table and a waitress took his order; coffee, black.

Not long, a woman approached his table. She had long brown hair that was wavy and seductive in tone. Her skin was white as the pure snow and her eyes had a dim blue in the color of them. She was wearing a white blouse that exposed her breast a bit at the top and had on a pencil skirt that hugged her curves.

Without saying anything, she takes the seat across from Zero and says, "I'm glad you came."

Zero raised his eyebrow and looked at this caucasian women in serious question. There was something familiar about her...but he couldn't remember for the life of him. "You're that hunter I'm meeting with?" He asks.

"Of course, who else?" She says, darting eyes at him. "Zero Kiryuu."

"What's you're name?" He demanded.

The woman lets out a chuckle before leaning back in her chair a bit, "such a shame that you don't remember me but time has change is...both of us from what I see." She noted Zero's change in physical demeanor. "The five-o'clock shadow looks good on you."

"Again I ask, who are you?" Zero leans in, looking the woman in the eyes. The woman straightens up and leans forward at the table and says, "I owe you a few things, first off." She says, grabbing a fist full of his silver locks and forcefully smashes his head against the wooden table. She lets him goes and with her heel, pushes his chair back, making the hunter flip out of his chair.

The huntress gets up and while Zero was still down, she kneels down and says, "that was for raising our son without me and for having that little vampire queen raise him in my place." She says sternly.

Zero's opens his eyes and finally realized who this woman was, "Ashley?!"

Ashley straightens herself up, waiting for the vampire hunter to get up. Zero was still a few inches taller then Ashley, and wider in the chest area, as was Ashley. Zero looks at the woman and saw how...womanly she looked. Compared to Yuuki, Ashley looked like a real woman and Yuuki still looked like a teenager due to purebloods aging slower. The woman twirled her brown hair in her fingers, giving a scold at the vampire.

"Oh my god Ashley! You look-" Zero stops himself clear of what he was going to say and clears his throat. "You look good."

"Wish I can say the same thing but your forehead is bleeding." Ashley says without care. Zero takes his right hand and feels the bruised and slightly cut area where Ashley made his face meet the table. Ashley choose her place of meeting well, because this was a black-alley restaurant...mostly a bar and these kinds of behaviors was known here and no one dared called the authorities. She wanted a few good punches on him while she still could, even though he deserved worst.

Zero grabs a napkin from the table and holds it to his forehead, "Ashley! What happened to you?"

"Why don't you buy me a drink and we'll talk." Ashley says, crossing her arms and swayed her hips a bit, making Zero bite his inner lower lip. Snapping out of it, he says, "no."

"Broke as a joke? No good man." Ashley says, going over to the bar and getting some drinks. She comes back with a martini and a mug of beer. Zero reaches over for the beer and Ashley says, "uh no, the martini goes to the lady." She says, handing Zero the glass.

"You sound bitter." Zero says, going over to the bar and sits down on the stool. Ashley puts his martini in front of Zero and sat down next to him. "No I'm not bitter, I'm pissed off...have been for a long time." Ashley says, taking a swing of beer.

"Why? From what I heard you got married and had another kid, you should be living the good life." Zero says, drinking the martini.

"No, I remember everything...and I mean everything from sixteen years ago." Ashley says, anger laced in her voice. Her eyes dart to the hunter, glaring through his soul, if he even had one.

"When did you get your memories?" Zero eyes, mostly out of curiosity.

Ashley slumps down, "that's a story...my husband was a mortician in England. We were close childhood friends back in the states and before the wars, we moved to England when my daughter was very young. One day, he was murdered by a vampire." Ashley states, taking another drink. "I tracked him down, and demanded to know why he was murdered. You wanna know what the vampire said before I killed him?" Ashley asks Zero, making the silver haired man nod.

"He said that he was ordered to kill him under the order of someone in the council." Ashley lied, mostly because she couldn't tell who her true target was. No doubt Zero would try to stop her, after all, that was his wife.

"I'm sorry." Zero says but Ashley knew that those were just words.

"Since that day, I worked hard and went up in the ranks of hunters and huntresses and made it to where I am now." Ashley says mindlessly. "My daughter goes to Cross Academy now, a middle schooler. I'm proud of her because she also wants to be a huntress like me...I sacrificed so much so that I can give her a good life...and I would have done the same for our son." Ashley says and swings another drink, chugging it down as it burned down her throat. "How is he by the way?"

Zero sighs and says, "he's more and more like you when you were a teenager. Looks like you more and more everyday."

"And what does he think of me?" Ashley asks.

"He doesn't know about you. He knows Yuuki isn't his biological mother but he never asked about you." Zero says.

Ashley nods in understanding of this. "It's for the best if he doesn't know me."

"That's not true." Zero says surprisingly. "You gave him life and he needs to know you." He says and was now standing up. "Aiden deserves to know his sister and you."

"He'd probably hate me." Ashley says, thinking about the future. When she kills Yuuki Kuran, the only mother-figure he'd known, he will definitely hate her.

"No, listen...I think that you need to see him." Zero says, digging in his pocket and he hand photos of his family, which Ashley saw and that was a stab in her heart. He shows Ashley a school photo of Aiden. Ashley feels her heart swell as she saw a carbon copy of herself in boy form and the different eye shape.

Well, a carbon of her old self.

While her daughter's hair was natural brown thanks to her father, but Ashley had dyed her blonde locks when she felt her heart change and her eyes opened when she remembers holding her son as a newborn and then the day when Kaname wiped her memories of him and all of the good memories of Zero.

All she wanted to do now was wring the vampire's neck and make him suffer the lost that she'd went through.

"If he asks to see me, then I will. I don't want to force anything on him." Ashley says, "but I think he should meet his sister before meeting me." Ashley says, pulling out her wallet from her belt that held her weapons and shows Zero a photo of her daughter, Aisley. "She goes by the name 'Ana May Matics' to protect her identity but her name is Aisley Matics, tell Aiden to look for her." Ashley says, giving the photo of her daughter to Zero.

In the photo, the girl was a brunette with short bangs, straight hair and wore a pink shirt and her arms were crossed. She looked like Ashley in the eyes but Zero assumes that Aisley took her father's looks. She was an adorable child but Zero didn't comment. He merely puts the photo in his shirt pocket and says, "will do."

Getting up, he begins to walk up but turns around to see the woman, "and Ashley."

She turns to him, "what?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband. I'm sure he was a great man."

Ashley nodded and raised her hand to Zero, waving his off. The man leaves and Ashley orders another beer. The bar tender gives her a beer and she takes a drink, some of the brown drink leaving the edge of her lips, running down her neck and a tear running down her cheek from her eyes.

_'He was a great man...but he was never you, Zero.'_

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 4: There was a Hunter

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Epiphany.' From this chapter, I can assume that you all will get what this story is based off of.

If ya can't, then I'll give cookies to anyone who can guess the theme of the story. What's it is based from?

To **Lady Syndra**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **kawaihana**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Miumaumou**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Phantom Dark-Knight**: Thank you for your review ^_^

Warnings! Mentions of attempt rape, some yaoi-ish moments...

* * *

**Epiphany**

**Chapter 4**

_There was a Hunter and his girl, and she was beautiful, _

_A foolish Hunter and his girl, she was love of his life, and she was innocent,_

_and he was...nobel _

_There was another who saw, how nobel he was, _

_A lying vampiric Queen, who with the wave of her hand, removed the girl from her wake, _

_Then there was one more thing to take, _

_and he was young, so sweet, so mine and also beautiful!_

_**And the baby ma'am, what happen to him?**_

_Oh that was many years ago, _

_I doubt that he would ever know..._

Ashley had went back to her small apartment and dug through a box she'd brought with her. It was metal, black and with a handle on it, along with a lock. Pulling out a tiny key, she unlocks the box and reveals some photographs and a small journal that had her name on it and looked like it had aged in the years.

Her old random book.

She hadn't read this in a few months but before that, it was years. She'd almost forgotten about it but it was very useful when she had questions about memories she was gaining all at once. When her husband was murdered and she killed his murdered, she found that she couldn't sleep. Ashley had no idea why either. Some nights, she'd watch her daughter sleep peacefully. Other nights, she'd have visions.

She'd would be in a chair, her arms holding a baby with blonde locks and pale skin, feeding him. He had the most curious eyes that she'd ever seen and he was beautiful. She felt love towards him, and this love left an aching in her heart. She would also see Zero's face and wondered why she never tried to run away from him. The mother could even making out words that she barely understood anymore.

After months of barely getting any sleep, she was about to drive herself insane. She barely ate but she made sure that Aisley ate, she had to go on medical leave for work and was given a bit of money during this break, not to mention life insurance from her husband. Most of the time, while Aisley was at school, she would just lay on her bed, sheets and blankets already made from earlier that morning.

That day, she'd gone through some of her husband's belongings and started to pack his clothes, because she needed to find clouser and seeing his stuff wasn't helping at all. Once she packed boxes by herself, she took them to her attic and that was where she stumbled some belongings.

Turning on the light, she placed the box down and saw a box with her writing. She opened up with easy and saw a bunch of photo albums. Opening it, it was pictures of her family, back when she was child. Her aunt had given her some pictures from her childhood and gave them to her and she created a photo album of her life. Going through the photos, she found a picture of Aisley when she was two, wearing a small jean jacket and a jean skirt. She looks at the photo anc compared it to hers, showing a huge resemblance, only Ashley was a blonde. She smiles a bit and wondered if Aisley would grow up abd be like her.

Looking more into the box, she found a few journals and laughed a bit to herself, picking up the first one, it was the one she made from high school. It was strange, she remembers one bits and pieces of high school, she wondered why.

Then she turned to the page with the sonogram picture on it.

Looking at it, she raised her eyebrow and questioned when was this taken? The sonogram had some Japanese text on it and she turns the page, reading the letter that she wrote to her _son. _

_**To my dear son Aiden, **_

_**If there is one thing I want you to know in this life time is that I love you. No matter if I live or die, if I'm there by your side of watching over you from heaven. I'm in great pain but you do anything for those you love. I hope that you're surrounded with people who love you dearly and for who you are. I also want you to be yourself and defend in what you believe in. If you do see this book one day, I hope that you can see what kind of person I was and have a connection with you in a way. In many ways, I hope you're more like me instead of your father; he's too uptight. Just kidding. **_

_**As for your father, I believe that in a some way, we had a connection but unfortunately, it wasn't love. You were born in horrible acts. I don't want you to know until you were older and could understand but I love you and you weren't a mistake. I must thank Zero Kiryuu, he was the one helped me create you. **_

_**Be strong and love those who you can trust.**_

_**-Your Mother, Ashley Haycraft**_

Ashley thought for a moment and decided what her next move should be.

* * *

Kiro was yawning as he was being carried by his onii-san, Aiden. Because Kiro didn't get any sleep in the daytime like he should have done, Aiden came by and saw him dozing off by himself and so, being the responsible big brother, he's carrying his brother to their home that he was on campus. Aiden did have a dorm room but rarely used it because it was too far from where he needed to go class wise, however, he'd go there if he needed some time to himself.

"Onii-sama..." Kiro says before he started to mumble from tiredness.

"Kiro, speak up." Aiden says strictly.

"I was wondering...do you ever wander about your mom?" He asks.

"Mom's at home mostly trying to make-"

"No, about _your_ mom...the biological one." Kiro asks. His head was on Aiden's right shoulder.

Aiden thought for a second before saying, "I don't think about it." He says, having asking about his mom since he found out when he was a kid. He didn't say anything because he didn't want his mom, Yuuki, to be upset over it.

"How come? If I were you, I'd wonder who she was and a bunch of other questions." Kiro says. Aiden lowered his head, "I do wonder...I wonder what she looks like and if I look like her...sometimes when I look in the mirror, I think that I look like her and vision her, but then I remember that Yuuki is my mom so I stop thinking about it. I don't like talking about it actually." Aiden was being honest. He never really lied and had no reason to lie to Kiro.

"Oh okay then." Kiro says, yawning a bit.

"Besides, we're still brothers even if we don't have the same biological mother right?" Aiden says.

"Right!" Kiro says happily.

Not too far from from where he was, a figure with red eyes creeps from behind some trees, a grin smiling at the younger lads, and having Aiden would only be a bonus. He steps out from the shadows. The man had black hair, long and pale skin as bright as the moon was. He wore a trench coat and with his hands from his pockets, he says, in front of Aiden.

"Give us the prince and you'll be spared." He says, revealing his fangs.

Aiden looks up and got annoyed. "Excuse me jackass?" He asks. "I thought you sad give you my brother but clearly, I misunderstood." The blonde says, letting his brother down and the younger male hid behind his brother's leg.

"Now do you kiss your mother with that mouth brat?" He asks, stepping up and Aiden pulls out his bloody rose, a present from his father.

Suddenly, two other vampires came from Aiden and Kiro's behind, surrounding the two. Kiro was too young to know how to control his power very well and Aiden, though was trained by his father, couldn't face off against three men on his own. Aiden points the gun at the first man and says, "what do you want with my brother you freak?"

"We wouldn't harm a single head on his head, wouldn't say the same for you though brat?" The man spoke boldly. Aiden shoots his first shot, missing the man.

The vampires laughed at him, "you're Zero Kiryuu's son? You're aim sucks!"

Aiden grits his teeth and shoots another round, missing the vampire once more. His hand was shaking and the vampire came close to Aiden's personal space while two men grabbed Kiro.

"HEY!"

"KIRO!" Aiden says but was grabbed himself and held close to the other vampire, like if he was the woman, looking in the red eyes, he hears, "you're a beautiful teenager." He says seductively.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Aiden says, "get off me!"

"Onii-sama!" Kiro shouts and was being gagged. The men laugh but before anyone moved another muscle, a gun shoot was heard. The man who'd pinned Aiden went limp and suddenly, turned to ask in his arms. Off in the distance, a shadowed figure stood. The figure stood with the wind passing by and a the figure started to run towards the other two who was holding down the younger boy. The shadow's speed was unrealisticly fast and the only thing Aiden saw was a blur run past him, jumping up in taking out one of the men, landing on the ground on her feet and snapping the vampire's neck with her arm and for good measure, took her gun and shoots his head, the vampire turning to dust instantly.

"YOU BITCH!" He says and without even turning her head, shoots the loud mouth vampire and right in the center of his forehead, dust soon flowed through the air.

Kiro instantly ran to his big brother, who looked distrubed. His eyes narrow to his right, trying to see who had saved them. Aiden saw the brown locks, curled and wild like a free spirit. He also saw the day class uniform and wondered who was it. Without even turning, she straighten herself up and began walking away.

"Oi! Dare desu ka?" Aiden shouts out, but to no answer. The girl continued to walk and before he knew it, she was gone.

"Onii-sama! What just happened?" Kiro asks, reaching up for his brother to pick him up like he used to as kids. Aiden looked...frighten. He didn't know why, but he just felt...extremely weak. He wouldn't pass out, he picks up his brother and made sure he was okay, and carries him off like a child to their home.

Aisley, also known as 'Ana-May' walked with a package and it was addressed to Aiden hidden in her messanger bad, but she knew that she couldn't be seen delivering it. It would be against her mother's orders. She would leave it on his desk the following morning.

Until then, she wanted some serious sleep.

* * *

Aiden laid on his bed, his arms behind his head and was just in his night pants and a tee-shirt. He couldn't get what happened out of his head. It was humiliating; but which part? The fact that he was about to be molested or having been saved from it like some damsel in distressed?

He didn't even get to her face and that fact that she just played him off.

Luckily Kiro said that he'd keep his mouth shut about the entire thing, last thing he needed was a lecture about how he needed to be safer, etc.

He grits his teeth and sits up, aggravated._ 'How could I be so weak?!' _He asks himself. _'And who was that girl? I mean, I guess I should be asking who would be after Kiro but usually it would be people from the vampire council since they don't like the fact that his mom is with my dad...that'll just have to wait. I need to find out who this girl was that saved me.'_

There was a knock at the door and assuming it was Kiro, Aiden says, "come in." It was actually Yuuki Kuran, his mother. She had a plate of cookies in her hands. Her long silk like hair swayed as she moved and she wore a green skirt and a beige sweater with an apron on, looking like a typical mother. "Hey sweetie." She says, her eyes soft and caring.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I just wanted to check in on you. Can't I do that much? I also brought some cookies. Fudge stripes, your favorite." She offers and the boy shook his head. He wasn't hungry at all because he had a lot on his mind. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Yuuki frowns a bit and puts the plate down on his nightstand. She goes over and sits by him. "What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing." Aiden says, leaning forward in a slump.

Yuuki sighs a bit and wraps her arms around Aiden lovingly, like she did when Zero was missing Ashley many years ago. "Aiden...it's okay to tell me anything."

Aiden pulls away from Yuuki. "There's nothing wrong!" Aiden says, trying to get his point through to her.

"Aiden...why do you pull away from me?" She asks, her eyes filled with hurt.

_'Because you're not my mom.' _He thought to himself and when he actually thought the words, he couldn't believe himself. Why was he thinking like this?

The teenager lowered his gaze, "I'm fine...just tired." He says, it was a vaild excuse, after all, it was four in the morning and the only reason his mother was so awake was because it like like her 10 pm.

"Oh okay then...it is late for humans. I'll leave you to sleep dear." She says, getting up and leaning in and kissing Aiden's forehead like a mother. "I love you dear."

Aiden held his tongue and made sure she left his room before going over, shutting the door and locking it. He didn't want to be disturbed at all.

* * *

_There was coronor and his life, and he was wonderful,_

_a proper man who done no harm, no longer in my life_

_and he was wonderful. _

Matics his name was, Anthony Matics

**Who was this man that you speak of?**

_My father_

_He had this life you see, _

_Pretty good life, had a little girl held in his arms, _

_Poor Thing_

_Poor Thing_

_My mom's work, you see, kept her out all night, _

_sometimes she'd come back in the morning, _

_while we were asleep dreaming, _

_of the days she stayed home_

_Poor Fool_

_But there worst yet to come_

_Poor thing._

_Well one night he got an order to look,_

_Poor thing, Poor thing_

_The body, they said, needed to be seen_

_He must come over to work tonight_

_Close to Christmas none the less_

_Poor thing, Poor thing_

_Of course when he gets there_

_Poor thing, Poor thing_

_Everything is just as it should_

_But once he saw the body he did his job as fast as he could_

_Poor dear poor thing_

_He wrote and noted the body laid still as it should_

_He turned around, writing the rest of the report_

_The body awoke and sat up_

_poor thing_

_the man turned around as he did..._

_the corpse went right through him, and left a hole in his chest_

_the beast rip out his arm, blood splatter everywhere_

_The man fell on his knees, life rushing through his eyes_

_I wonder if, we were the last thing on his mind?_

_I don't need to fear, mum already took care of him_

_until the day that the beast died._

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed.

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Ladies & their Sensitivtities

Hello and welcome to Epiphany.

This chapter will introduce another, unlikely character, that wants Yuuki dead. Who is it? Read and find out. But first, Aisley's horrible morning...this actually happened to me a few weeks ago!

To **kawaihana**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **TheBlackBloodPrincess**: Thank you for your review ^_^

* * *

**Epiphany**

**Chapter 5**

Aisley woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. She groggily gets up and yawns. Her brown locks disarray from tossing and turning in her slumber. She looks over at her roommate, Megumi. The other girl was about her height and age along with grade but she had darker skin and short hair that was fro-shaped and extremely skinny with no shape to her.

"Ohaiyo." Aisley says to her roommate.

"Good morning Ana-chan," Megumi says, getting her bag ready for the day.

Aisley stretches her arms a bit and yawns once more, scratching the back of her head as she feels her hair, and how yucky it felt. It was oily an dirty, which would be her indicator of the need of shower.

"I think I'll take a shower before class." Aisley comments to herself loudly. She gets out of her warm bed and revealed her black tank top and yellow night shorts that obviously didn't match. Slipping on some white flats, she goes to her closet where her dresser was hid with some room to hang some clothes to her right. The girl dig through to get some sweats and some clean undies. Looking over, she says, "I'll be in the shower."

"Okay, make sure that you have your key on you," Megumi says, "I'll be going for my daily runs."

"Okay then, I always have my keys on me so it's no big deal," Aisley noted and grabbing her bucket of shampoo, conditioner, body soap, razor (she shaves her legs) and her lofa. She pulls out her two towels, one for her body and one for her hair, and she pulls out a baggy shirt she'd normally wear for bed but since she had some time, she decided to get that and to grab a pair of sweats.

The brunette heads to the common showers that was on her floor, peeking in to see if anyone was inside or not. Ever since she came to Japan, Aisley started to feel...self conscious. Could you blame her? Her figure was already coming ing and she was getting a bit, curvy. everyone was still so small in their shapes. The girl could remember when she had to get fitted for her uniform and the look the person gave when she was measuring Aisley. Even now, she looked a bit 'chunky' because of her round face, not to mention all the traning she had gave her some muscle tone and made her look a bit thicker.

When the close was clear, Aisley hurries to the showers and gets in, stripping as fast as she could and turning on the water for good measure but once she got in, she already felt the water refreshing and waking her.

By the time she was finished, she still needed to get dried off.

And that was when the fire alarms for the entire building went off...

At first, Aisley thought this was just some kind of prank, but no, it wasn't. She sees the lights flashing and the loud noises that came with it. Getting out in a hurry, the girl was trying to get dressed when some older girl, the floor advisor opened the bathroom door. "Anyone in here?"

"Uh...hai?" She says, frozen like a deer in headlights. Her bottom was on but she top was being covered by her towel.

"Well hurry, we need to get downstairs." She says, closing the restroom and headed out herself. The brunette English girl quickly grabs her shirt, throws it on and then ran to her dorm, unlocked it and threw her junk on her bed, locking the door behind her and started to run out with a towel on her head.

Once she was down on the first floor, luck would have it that the fire door was locked. Some students followed after and they all soon had to go up on the second floor and run to the other side of the building. Only then, they were able to escape the building.

Though only a drill, the English girl was still upset. Not only because she looked worse for wear, but because if she didn't blow dry her hair, she'd be a puff-ball...her hair was naturally curly and thick thanks to her mother's genetics. One day she found her mother as a kid and saw her hair so curly, she looked like little orphan Annie with blonde locks instead of red hair.

It's happened to her on the occausion as a kid and it was embarrassing to be seen with such hair. Aisley, or rather 'Ana-May' was having enough trouble fitting in, but now to be known as 'bozo the clown' wasn't going to help her feel more at home.

After fifteen minutes in the heat and everyone staring for having her towel on her head, the okay to go back inside was giving. So Aisley hurried to her dorm to get herself ready for the day. Unfortnatly, she didn't have much time to save her hair, so she grabbed her straighter and her books for class. A trick she learn from her mum, she takes her emergency hair moose and puts it in her hair so her hair, while curly and wet now, will hold and maybe she'd be able to pull it off until she re-washed her hair later that evening.

Then another alarm was going off.

Because the elevators were shut down, Aisley had to go down the flight of stairs once more but this time, when she exited the fire door, a separate alarm went off, making all students who were outside look at her as if she was crazy. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't read the damn fire door's warning 'alarm will go off once the door is open.'

She sighs heavily and decided to run off in her shame, heading to class.

* * *

Kiro was being taken out with his mother around the campus. Why? Simply because Yuuki has a few meetings with her adoptive father, Kaien and from where they lived, they needed go across campus to do so. Yuuki, Kiro, Zero and Aiden lived on the side on the isle as the night class because they obeyed Yuuki's orders and she helps make sure that they keep in order.

Yuuki is currently heading off to the main building and Kiro was with her because she didn't like him being alone by himself, espeically what happened last night (Kiro told her everything).

Aisley was running to class and runs pass them. Of course Yuuki and Kiro noticed and got out of the way in time because the girl was making a cloud of dust behind her as she ran off. Both Yuuki and Kiro got a look at the girl and while Kiro watched in amazement, the girl with such wild curls...he'd never seen anything so cute. Only in magazine that he'd seen women with curly hair but it was easily seen that they needed hair extenstions and has a curler to do their hair so curly. He could tell that this was all natural. The uniform she wore was that of a middle schooler.

Yes! They were in close age range!

Yuuki on the other hand, saw a girl who resembled one Ashley Haycraft. She grits her teeth and that worried her.

The brunette turns her head as she runs and shots, "I'M SORRY! I'M LATE TO CLASS!"

The silked hair vampire growls a bit, "what where you going you Gaijin!" She mutters and Kiro heard her. That was a great insult!

"Okaa-san!" He says surprised that his mother would dare say anything like that. "That's mean of you."

"Sorry dear, but...that's what she is." Yuuki says sweetly, or tried to be. When she reaches down to cresse his cheek, Kiro stepped away, looking at his mother with such disappointment. "Wow, I never knew that you was such a bigot mother. That girl was the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Yuuki was taken back by it. She grits her teeth at Kiro and grins scary-like. "You wanna re-think about what you just said?"

"I said she's pretty, no, she's beautiful. I'm sick of seeing the same type of girls around her. She looks...exotic." Kiro says. "Like Onii-sama does."

"I'd perfer if you were with your brother rather then that girl, at least it's with the child I raised." Yuuki says and takes her son's hand. "Come along now, we must be going and this sun is killing my eyes." Yuuki mutters and dragged her son along.

_'Mom...what did you mean about what you said?' _Kiro asks himself.

* * *

As soon as Aisley got to class, she sighs in relief when she made it just in time. She starts to dig her bag for some supplies when she realized that she'd forgotten her mother's package to Aiden.

She sighs and grabs her hair, feeling like an epic fail because her hair was curly and she didn't like it. The girls started to look at her and she just sinks down lower in her seat. When some girl walks over, she looks up nervously and says.

"Uh..hi?"

"Kami ga kawaīdesu!" The girl says in her native tongue. Aisley easily got Japanese words confused this was no expection. When the girl says, "kawaii," Aisley thought she says, "kowai," which meant "frightening" or "scary." Aisley thought she says, 'you're hair is frightening."

The English girl pales a bit and hangs her hair low. "I know it is, I've have a horrible morning so I couldn't fix it up."

The student raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Kawaii means cute." She says in English. "You're thinking of 'kowaii' which means frightening."

"Oh...arigato." Aisley says, laughing nervously a bit. It was nice getting a compliment but even now, she stilll felt horrible, and exhausted. Having to deal with those guys form yesterday and her running around eariler, she just wanted to hide in her room and just lay down.

* * *

Zero walks in to his home and usually, he'd smell the burning of dinner, but tonight was a bit off. He could hear Yuuki scolding? She never scolding any of the boys. He walks to the living room and looks in, seeing Kiro on the couch and Yuuki pointing at magazine?

Maybe Kiro was experimenting with himself?

"What's going on in here?" Zero asks.

Yuuki turns around and says, "good, you're here." She says, walking over to Zero, getting behind him and pushing him to their son. "Now Kiro, tell your father what you did."

"I said a girl was pretty." Kiro says. Zero looks at his wife and looked annoyed. "That's all? You want our son to be gay don't you?" He asks. There wasn't anything wrong with that, but Zero was a bit annoyed that Yuuki was being really harsh on their son for thinking a girl is pretty. It was ridiculous.

"No! You don't understand. This girl is a...a...deliquient!" Yuuki shouts dramatically.

The room just went really quiet. Kiro crosses his arms over his chest, "mom called her a Gaijin."

"KIRO!" Yuuki shouts at her son.

"It's true! She's the new girl! Her name is Ana-May and she's really pretty with her curly hair." Kiro says, thinking about her. "And her eyes are simply amazing shade of blue-gray...like a sea full of mystery." Kiro says happily.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Yuuki shouts loudly and angrily.

"Now hold on Yuuki," Zero steps in. "Let me talk to him...and I'll talk to you later." Normally, he wouldn't speak like this to Yuuki, but they hadn't had 'relations' in the last few years and Zero was getting very aggrivated. Since he saw Ashley, he'd had a hard time getting her out of his head and 'thought' about her everytime he'd use the restroom at night.

Yuuki huff a bit and leaves the room. Zero goes over and says, "let's go walk." He says. Kiro was worried that he was really in trouble now because his father didn't spend much time with him, only when he was getting a hard punishment. The young prince got up and followed his father outside for their walk.

Zero looks down at his son as they walked. They were walking around campus since the sun was setting and he wasn't having Kiro go to class today. The brunette boy didn't look his father in the eye because...he was kind of afriad to.

"Kiro, I'm glad you like girls." Zero says, breaking the ice.

"Uh...okay." Kiro says awkwardly.

"What I mean is that, I'm glad because you and your brother are close...but you were getting too close to him. I mean, he needs his space and you need yours." Zero says.

"I know...and I still love him."

"And he loves you without a doubt. I'm not sure where your mother gets the idea that it's okay for two siblings to be together and it's rather annoying to say the least." Zero admits. "So, this girl, have you talked to her?"

Kiro shook her head, "no, I can't. She's a day class student."

"Oh...so how did you meet her?"

"We...didn't meet yet. Mom and I were heading to the main building when she ran right past us." Kiro says.

"I see, and it was love at first sight." Zero says, knowing the feeling. His mind then flashed to Ashley, and when she was in the stable next to Lily.

"Dad, was mom your first love?" Kiro asks. The two were by a water fountain and decided to sit down on the ledge. Kiro sat to his father's right side and Zero smiles a bit. "No, she wasn't."

Kiro then asks, "was Aiden's mommy your first love then?"

Zero started to think back to when he was young and foolish, and the times he'd spend with Ashley, the good and the bad. Her cry, her laugh...her cute angry pout. They way he'd lay with her. He felt most complete with her and just Aiden.

"Yes. She was." Zero admits. "And she was the best mother she could have been with Aiden."

"But she left Aiden here and went back home and had her own life right?" Kiro asks.

Zero takes a deep breath and says, "she never left Aiden because she didn't love him anymore." He says, and looks down in his fist which were in his lap. "Her memory was erased...and she forgot about Aiden and I couldn't...save her." He says with his voice shaking.

"Dad, it was all in the past." Kiro says, trying to comfort him.

"It's back to haunt me Kiro!" Zero shouts at him. "She's back, and she's..." The man stops himself and looks at his son with widen eyes. He pulls his son in close and holds him, "I love Kiro, and I love Aiden...you're my sons and that will never change."

"Dad...? What are you saying?" Kiro asks.

"I'm-" Zero says and was cut off by a ruffling in the bushes. Coming out was a girl with leaves in her hair and a middle school uniform on; Aisley.

"Ana-May!" Kiro says, pulling away from his father and going over to her to help her up. The girl stands up on her own though, and was three inches taller then Kiro. "What were you doing in a bush?"

"I don't know what you're saying!" Aisley says, stepping back and trips over something, making her fall back in the bush.

Zero sighs and goes over, helping the girl up and knew right away who it was. "You're Ashley's daughter." He says in English without question. He kneels down and gets the leaves out of her hair. Aisley couldn't help picture her own father the way Zero was acting towards her.

"Yeah, I am. You must be Zero Kiryu." Aisley says.

"I am. Why were you in the bushes?" Zero asks.

"Well, I was on my way to class when some lady came up to me and said something in Japanese that I didn't understand, then I felt really dizzy and tired and before I knew it, I was waking up just now." Aisley says.

"Wait you're related to my brother?!" Kiro asks and sighs in disappointment. "But you're so beautiful."

The brunette sweatdrops at the assumtion and says, "you think I'm beautiful?"

"Only a blind person wouldn't be able to tell you're beauty of fair maiden." Kiro goes says dramatically. Zero's eye twitches, couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood would speak like this. "You need to stop watching those animes Kiro, it's messing with your brain." The says and looks over to the girl. "Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

Aisley raised an eyebrow. "No, I can take care of myself. Mum made sure of that." She says with a bit of an attitude. Mostly Aisley didn't want anyone to think that she was weak. She didn't need a man to protect her...much less a father...

"Okay then. Kiro, let's get going. It was nice to meet you Aisley...you're the spinning image of your mother." Zero says with a small smile and ushers his son to walk along with him, back to their home while Aisley went to her dorm.

* * *

Ashley was going over some reports for the Hunter's Association. Since they were paying for her room and giving her a large pay check for killing Vampires on the hit list, she was granted some great privileges, not to mention that her son was his grandson after all.

Her eyes dart away from her paper for a moment, sensing a vampire's presence; a pureblood's presence.

When there was a knock at the door, Ashley gets up, making sure she had her anti-vampire weapon on her, her gun, and goes over to answer it. There was a young teen girl with long, wildly hair who looked just like Yuki Kuran.

"Um excuse me, but are you Ashley Haycraft?" She asks in perfect English. The woman leans against the doorframe. "Depends on who's asking."

"My name is Kuran Yume." She says. "And my grandfather has told me much about you." She says. "Kaien Cross."

"And?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me." Yume says. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a pale pink skirt. She looked like she was a bit younger then what Aiden would be. She also had white boots on and carried a bookbag on her with some charms on it.

Ashley didn't let her guard down but says, "come in kid."

The young pureblood walks in and saw the place so...undecorated. "Um...nice place." She says, to be polite.

"This place is just temporary. Take a seat where ever you want." Ashley says, going over and grab some cups and filled them with some orange juice since she didn't have tea. Yume looks around and sits down on a lumpy couch.

Ashley gives her the glass and says, "okay so what's a pureblood doing here?"

"Straight to business then? Okay." The girl says and removes her bookbag from her back, opens it and pulls out some files. "I have your file from your days at Cross Academy under some restricted files." Yume starts off. "Including some birth records of one Aiden Jacob Haycraft."

Ashley narrows her blue eyes at the pureblood. "What are you getting at?"

"And the person who helped you along your way was my father, Kuran Kaname, am I right?" Yume says.

"Again, what are you getting at?" Ashley asks impatiently.

"Kuran Yuki is my biological mother but she hid me away from her current husband, Kiryu Zero, whom she has a son with and is currently raising your son with." Yume says. "I am requesting that you do something for me that may seem a bit...rash but I do have my reasons for this."

"What?"

"I want you to kill my mother."

* * *

Okay I know that adding this character may seem a bit...silly but she does have a purpose!

Thank you all for reading

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Teens and their Sensitivites

**Epiphany **

**Chapter 6**

The first time that Yuuki held Aiden, he was after Ashley had lost her memories and they hide Aiden away. Zero kept him in a dark room in their home which consisted of herself, the headmaster and Zero, along with the new addition. She was walking past the room when she heard the baby boy crying. She walks in, seeing the curtains shielding the sun, the baby in the off-center of the room, the room was bare and joyless. In the room, there was a changing table, a rocking chair, some shelves that held some baby clothes and diapers. Closing the door behind her, she walks over to the crib and looks down, seeing the baby boy with light blonde hair and his face turning red from his crying. He was wearing a light blue onesie and was kicking about, wanting some human contact. Usually around this time, Ashley would be returning from class and come and be with the babe.

The brunette reaches in and gently picks up the baby boy, cradling him in his arms. He hushes some and was still fussy. He needed a change. The young teen changes the boy, though it wasn't as if she knew what she was doing, just going by what he knew from common knowledge, but once he was changed, Yuuki lifts him up and goes over to the rocking chair, rocking a bit before looking down at the baby.

"There Aiden...how does it feel now?" Yuuki asks the baby, seeing him open his eyes. They were like Ashley's, only with a tint of Zero's coloring in them. Yuuki tries to smile for the baby and says, "you sure do look like her...your mother I mean...I think it's nice to be able to look at your parents and be able to tell what you got from them genetic wise. I never had that chance so I'm not sure who I look like more, my mom or my dad." Yuuki rants on a bit. "But you won't be able to tell that you look like your mom though. I don't know why Kaname decided to erase her memory, she's not that special. Sure she's blonde...and American, that's all she has to her." The teen girl goes on to say, lowering her head. "The first she and your father ever met, she was trying to save my life, as if I needed to be saved by her...she got herself in the mess she was in by meddling...in the end, you were born though...living in a room with only one window...seems rather lonely for you be in here alone. It's strange, I feel like we're the same Aiden. However you're better off, you still have your father, Zero. He's a great guy...really smart. Maybe that's what you got from him ne? She says, the baby clinging to Yuuki's top as he started to drift into dreamland. The short-haired girl smiles more truly to the baby. "You do need a mother...maybe I could really fill that role since your mother is no longer in the picture." Yuuki says, getting up and going over, placing the baby boy back in his crib.

About a year later, after living with Kaname, Yuuki found herself with child. She was scared and even though she had the protection of Kaname's loyal followers, she still couldn't protect her child from the evils that would want her unborn child. So for months, she'd stayed with her adopted father, Kaien, and after having her baby girl, Yume, Yuuki had to leave the girl in Kaien's care and never saw her ever again. Sure, Yuuki would secretly ask about the girl behind Zero's back and Kaien would give her updates, Yuuki never wanted to face the child she'd abandoned simply because she was Kaname's child.

After having Yume, the pureblood Queen felt an emptiness within herself. Even to the point where she'd lock herself in her room, curled on the bed and demanded to be left alone. Then, one day, Zero decided to visit the Queen.

Zero had Aiden with him at this time, he was only a year old or so old and had just learn how to walk. When her eyes laid on the blonde boy, she felt her heart swell and started to cry in her sorrows of never seeing her child ever again. Zero went over to comfort his old friend and sister-like figure and had placed Aiden on the bed beside him. The innocent boy crawls over to the woman, onto her lap and looks at her with such doe-like eyes. Yuuki looks down and saw the boy who had no idea what the world was full of. She picks him and up and hugs him, the first time she'd smile in weeks.

"I want a family." She says to Zero. "That's why I'm so sad...Kaname is gone...in his rest, and now...no family." Yuuki says in sorrow. "You're son is so beautiful Zero. He looks like you more and more everyday." The pureblood comments.

Zero knew she was just being nice. Aiden looked like his mother and from what he's heard, she was in college in America. Kaien would get e-mails from the girl since she said that she would keep in contact with Kaien. However, that last was the last e-mail in weeks he'd heard anything from her. The baby was cuddling to Yuuki and that made Zero realize that Aiden needed a mother, and Yuuki wanted a family.

From that day on, step by step, they made a family and gotten married when Aiden was about five years old. However, Aiden wasn't recognized as Yuuki's son due to him being human but that no longer matter as far as the Queen Kuran needing a true 'heir.' Around this time, Yuuki had conceived Zero's baby, the symbol of peace between Humans and Vampires. Yuuki thought that her world was going her way. She was with the perfect man, close to perfect children. She had a wondrous marriage. That was until she'd head of what had become of Ashley.

Green certainly had become Yuuki's color.

She had spies on the American. The unsuspecting woman had been target to the Queen since Kaname had laid eyes on her back at Cross Academy. Even with her memories gone, Yuuki's was intact and she dared not wished that the woman was living a happier live then her. She should be in hell for abandoning her first born child.

In secret, Yuuki had kept tabs on the Haycraft girl, and discovered that she was in the police force after America was attacked by enemies and she, her husband and their infant daughter had gotten out while they could, moving to England.

One day, around Christmas, Yuuki and her 'family' decided to take a trip to England, ya know, a 'nice-change-of-scenary' and such. Zero didn't protest to it because he needed a vacation and to spend time with his boys. Aiden was in grade school and Kiro was one year from having a tutor educate him. While Zero took the boys on a stroll through London, he had no idea that he had bumped into Anthony Matics, Ashley's husband.

"Sorry 'bout that." The Matics man says before hurrying to what would be his death.

Zero had no idea and merely carried Kiro and held Aiden's hand to the closest park and to look at all the pretty sights, especially in the snow.

At that time, Yuuki had just received word that her assassin had done his job without much faults and no one knew who was behind it. She laughed happily after hanging up with the man, pleased to have make Ashley's life a hell.

* * *

Yume turned to the American woman and says, "I know everything that can help you with your mission to kill her."

Ashley crosses her arms, "as much as I understand that your mother abandoned you, I'm killing her for my reasons and mine alone."

"Like for the fact that she's responsible for Anthony Matics' death? You're husband? Or is it that she raised your son all these years and he thinks of her as his mother?"

Ashley slams her cup against the wooden table, cracking the surface and caused cracks all throughout the porcelain.

"Yume...you've had a good life haven't you?...Even without your mother in your life?" Ashley asks suddenly.

The pureblood girl was speechless and a bit surprised at this. "I...guess. I mean, I always wondered...and I found out that she did so much terrible things I..."

"Yume, she's your mother...and I'm a hypocrite. Having me do your dirty work is as low as she is." Ashley says in a serious tone.

"Get out."

The Pureblood girl brushes some hair from her face and stands up. "Well I did try to convince you to slay my mother...you dared spoken against my wishes mortal. For this, your children's safety cannot be guarantee in the future events. So good day madam." Yume says, beginning to walk over to the door when Ashley jumped up and tackled the girl on the ground from behind. She bounds the pureblood's hands to the back and holds her gun to Yume's smug head. "Tell me what that means or I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't-"

The pureblood got quiet when she heard the safety of the gun click off. Biting her inner cheek, Yume states, "I'm going to start a war against the vampire council. Yuuki is the Queen so she is one of the heads now. Aiden is technically on her side. If he tired to protect her...I won't promise that he'll get out of there untouched." Yume says, using her powers to throw the human woman off her.

The pureblood girl gets up and turns to Ashley, who was slammed forcefully against the wall, sinking to the ground. "And you think you can kill a queen pureblood when you can't even take out the princess? You really need to amp up your game Miss Matics...or you will never get your revenge and your life will have been such a waste. Did you know that in order to kill a pureblood, only another pureblood could finish the job?" Yume says to the woman who was getting up.

Yume smirks just like her mother, "you have been warned."

And with that, the teenage pureblood girl was gone from sight.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Aiden was in class once more. Aiden looks out the window and watches as some birds flew by carelessly. A lot was on his mind. Everyone in the family was growing distant from each other. Zero hardly see his mother, Yuuki, much anymore, Kiro was actually attending classes and sleeping properly. His father would be the only one in which he'd actually talk to.

And lately, it'd been about his mother.

Aisley had given the parcel to Zero a few days back and had given it to Aiden. That day was more then he thought he could handle.

_"Aiden," Zero's voice boomed in the room. The teen was drawing in a sketchbook rather then studying like he should have been since it was close to mid-terms. The teen looks over and saw his day, a parcel under his arm and he looked serious. _

_"What?" Aiden asks, shutting his sketchbook. _

_"I need to talk to you." The hunter says, inviting himself in and sitting down on the mattress. Motioning for Aiden to sit next to him. The blonde didn't move because he was close enough to where he could talk to his father without being too close. _

_"Anyways, this is for you." Zero said, handing the rectangle shaped box with his name on it, in English, but it had just 'Aiden' on it. Aiden takes it and when he was about to open it, Zero stops him, "before you open this, I need to tell you some things."_

_"Okay. Like what?" Aiden asked. _

_Zero pulls out a photo from his wallet, it looked a bit aged and worn out but he'd kept it hidden from Yuuki, and from Aiden. It was of Ashley, and she was holding Aiden in her arms so lovingly. She had her glasses on, her hair blonde and her eyes sparkled. Aiden was only a few months old in this photo and he was sleeping peacefully in the photo. She was in the rocking chair and the sun from the window was reflecting on them. _

_"This was your mother Aiden." Zero says, showing the photo to his son. He'd never seen a photo of his mother before so when he took the photo, he looked at it and the resemblance was uncanny. He reaches up to his hair, pulling out and to see the blonde in his hair and then compared it to hers from the photo. "Her name is Ashley Haycraft, and she was beautiful...wasn't she?"_

_"Yeah, I guess. She wasn't what...I expect." Aiden says. "I mean...the glasses and stuff."_

_"Yeah well, she didn't have the best vision ever, but she was the best mother to you that she could have been, even through everything she'd went through." Zero says. _

_"What was so bad that she couldn't raise me?" Aiden asks. He was a bit...annoyed. "She didn't want me in the end."_

_"Don't you dare say that." Zero says sternly. "She loves you, even now. That's why...she left you this." He says, referring to the box. _

_Aiden looks down at the box and says, "she...left me this?"_

_"Hai, she did before she left you." The voice was of Yuuki, at the doorway and she looked rather...anger. She walks in, wearing a pale yellow sweater and a pink skirt that went to her below her knees. "Ashley wasn't as great as your father is describing her."_

_"Yuuki-"_

_"No, she was an American scum. She went on being this heroic type of person when all she was in life was a damn whore."_

_"YUUKI!" Zero shouts at her. "Ashley wasn't and how dare you try to fill MY son's mind with such nonsense."_

_"I'm his mother! I have been ever since he was a infant. You should have come to me before bringing her up to him!"_

_"That is his birth mother and you have no say in this! This is between myself and my son."_

_Aiden watched his parents back and forth before blurted out, "YOU MEAN THAT BOY MADE FROM RAPE!"_

_Zero's eyes widen at his wife's words, but Aiden's reaction was more of horror. He went really quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a slap. Aiden didn't even look up to see Yuuki, being hit by Zero against the cheek. The pureblood bit her tongue and looks at Zero with evil in her eyes, "you will regret hitting me...dear." She says in a menacing tone and leaves the room. _

_Zero looked over at his son, "Aiden-"_

_"Out..."_

_"But Aiden, let me ex-"_

_"OUT!" Aiden says, getting up and pushing his father out the door and slamming the door in his face. Once he locked the door behind him, he laid down in his bed and being frustrated with himself, buried his face in his pillow and fought the tears that dared threaten to fall. _

_He looked over at the box that was for him, sitting up, he reached over to his desk, which was next to his bed, and opened a draw, grabbing a pair of scissors and cut the tape holding the box close. Once he did, he opened the box and saw an old-looking journal. Picking it up, it didn't look like anything he'd seen in any local stores. The book looked aged with bent edges and the name 'Ashley Haycraft' with a heart next to it was on the cover of the book. Opening the composition book, the first thing he saw was 'this is me...' in pen and with each letter highlighted in a different color. _

_He sits up on his bed, crossing his legs and placed the book on his lap, looking through it. There were some drawings, stickers, quotes and other things. He took his time in reading this artifact of his mother's past. _

_About six pages in, he sees something written in purple ink. _

_"The Rose is a symbol of Love. The Rose is a delicate thing. The Rose holds the scent of life. The Rose holds the secret of your heart. The meaning of the existence of like as we know it. The rose is as simple as you what it to be although you'll never know. The rose is lovely but also dangerous. One prick and goodbye..." Aiden reads a loud in English. Flipping in some pages, he finds some Japanese terms like 'Aishiteru=I Love you' in a heart with red ink was found and "Oyasumi=Good Night" next to a moon and a star was written in on one page. Aiden realized that just by looking through here, his mother truly wanted to come to Japan when she was younger. It was dream. _

_There was a quote that said "Never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about," written in as well. _

_Along with meaningful quotes, Aiden dedicated that his mother must had have a good sense of humor and a good taste in music. _

_It took Aiden about an hours to absorb information about what his mother may have been like around his age. Towards the end of the book, he sees a letter written by her. _

_"To my baby,_

_Throughout this book, I've expressed myself. My likes, drawings, favorite song and even a few good moments in my life. There are quotes that stand true within these pages, but I wish not to repeat them in this note. However, there are some words I would like to say..._

_This Random Book was created sometime in during my freshman year of high school. It's been a work in process in completion for all of my high school life. Some serious thought went into this book. There are some blanks because I never could really finish this random book." _

_Along with this, there was a long list of advice and while there were also stories attached to this, he learned something very interesting. _

_He had a god-mother and her name was Ashli Whitehair. _

_Going on his laptop, he goes on Facebook, and searches for an Ashli Whitehair...and the only one that popped up was Ashli Gross-Whitehair and it said that she lived in Italy. Curiously, he clicks in it and it was a blonde woman with glasses, holding a kid in her arms. Clicking on the photos, he goes through an album and saw a picture of two girls, side by side by a fountain and the other girl had blonde hair, similar to his blonde. _

_Aiden sinks back a bit, almost as a disbelief and decides to message this woman, luckily, she was online. _

_He types, "Hello, my name is Aiden and I'm trying to find some information about my mom and I saw your name in her journal, saying that you were my god-mother. Can you please message me back. Thank you."_

_After an hour, he was online doing other things and saw that he got a response. _

_"Aiden Haycraft?! My goodness I haven't heard your name since your were born. You mother is Ashley Haycraft right?"_

_Aiden raises an eyebrow at his name. "It's Kiryu, not Haycraft."_

_"No, it's Haycraft. You're mother filled our your birth certificate after you were born and made sure that she named you. Aiden Jacob Haycraft."_

_"Oh, I didn't know. She died when I was younger." _

_"She died?! No that's impossible, I just talked to her the other that she and Aisley had arrived in Japan safely. I thought she may have given you up for adoption since when I tried to bring you up, she acted like she'd never heard of you." _

That had been on his mind very since he listened. Aiden always assumed that his birth mother had died but this made him very curious about what had happened. Opening his mother's aged journal, he turns to the page where he'd left her picture of her and himself when he was baby. She looked ordinary. She wore glasses, was a blonde and pale skinned. There was obvious signs that she loved him though, like most mothers did. That made him wonder if this was fake. After all, he was a rape baby. He wasn't mad at his father because obviously, he took responsibly for him as a baby, but what if this event suddenly made his mother go crazy for some reason? Maybe she went into a depression and couldn't take of him anymore? That idea wasn't too farfetched now was it?

"Mina-san! Don't forget to study for the finals this week so that we don't have to work at the ball this weekend!" The president says to the class. He, along with the vice president, a girl with long brown hair and plain-looking, "and don't forget to bring your masquerade masks since this year's theme is the masquerade Dance." She says in joy. Apparently all the girls were really excited for this because the could dance with the night class.

Aiden overheard the girls squealing in delight and sighs. Without a second thought, he gets up from his seat and leaves the classroom.

* * *

Yuuki was in her room, at her mirror, sitting as she applied a light amount of make-up upon her cheeks. Not that she needed it. She was a pureblood and therefore, practically immortal as long as she get killed. Immortal allowed her body to freeze in time, making her retain her youthful demeanor. This left a serious issue for her. She had noticed that Zero had been...aging. He was in thirties and actually looked his age. While he did take a more rouge look, she worried. What if she blinked and he was suddenly this old man. Old and wrinkle-filled.

Yuck! That wouldn't do.

However, she couldn't have Zero drink her blood. In fact, he'd hardly ever give her the time of day anymore. Sex? Try months without it. She has tried affairs, but no man, not even another vampire of high social stance, could even pleasure her.

On the outside, she may seem the perfect mother but on the inside, she was bitter and dark. Zero no longer satisfy her, her beloved Kaname was going to turn human when he'd awake in a thousand years.

She could wait a thousand years, but that would be too long of a wait.

The pureblood queen desired someone now.

But who could she have?

"I'm home." The young man's voice echoed in the house. Luckily, Zero was on assignment and Kiro was asleep in his room which mean that-

"Okaa-san? Kiro? Anyone here?" Aiden asks, taking off his shoes and walking in the house, about to walk up the stairs when Yuuki smiles warmly at the teenager. "Hello darling." She says. Aiden raises an eyebrow at his mother-figure. She was wearing her nightgown, which was rather a bit revealing for his liking. "How was your day?"

"Fine." He says, sounding confused and annoyed. "Excuse me, but I have homework to do." Aiden tries to play this off. Maybe Yuuki was drunk? He didn't know. Usually she'd call his father 'darling.'

"Oh nonsense Aiden dear, surely you can have one evening in which you don't have to do homework. I know, why don't you and I go out and do some mother-son bonding, just the two us." Her voice chances a bit, saying each syable of the last few words. A shiver crawls down Aiden's spine. Why did he have a strange feeling from that? Looking up, Yuuki was smiling innocently but still, he trusted his gut more then anything. Taking a step down, he says, "nevermind, I'll just be heading out." The boy now felt extremely uneasy. Just what was this feeling?

Yuuki goes down that stairs, chasing Aiden and getting in front of him. "But Aiden dear, I only wanna show you that I love you." The 'mother' wraps her arms around the boy, which made the boy stiffen in his stance. The vampire felt cold to the touch. When he tries to rip her off, she says, "you're mommy's boy, aren't you? You love you mother don't you Aiden? I've given you my heart my darling." She says softly but those words were laced with her pureblood controlling powers and this is compelled both humans and vampires alike. The teenager's eyes started to gaze over in a control.

"Yes...mother."

"That's my boy." Yuuki says, and pulls away some, reaching up and when her lips were about to touch Aiden's, Kiro came in.

"Mommy? Onii-chan?" He asks with sleepy eyes.

_'Damnnit.' _Yuuki thought to herself. She quickly goes lets go of Aiden and says, "sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"I have class in an hour and need to get ready...what were you doing?" He asks.

"Oh well, I was just helping Aiden adjusting his collar. You know how sloppy your brother gets," Yuuki says, trying to defend herself.

Kiro didn't believe that for one second. Walking closer, Kiro was suddenly being pushed away from her. Yuuki didn't want Kiro to see that she was putting him under her control. While she did this, she control broke under the teenage and the blonde only felt more disturbed. Aiden doesn't say a word and grab his bag and headed up the stairs.

He hadn't felt like this since that one vampire dude that was killed by that girl.

* * *

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
